The Transfer Student
by Blue-Watermelon
Summary: AU. Neji is the new transfer student at Konoha High and Tenten managed to somehow create a misunderstanding between him and her. Follow Tenten as she survives through highschool and deals with the arrogant Hyuuga Neji. NejiTen obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** As an avid NejiTen shipper and fanfic writer, a high school AU for the pair is a must. And not to mention it's fun to write as well. *evil cackle*

Oh and please note that italics are the character's thoughts.

 **Disclaimer :** Everyone will be alive and well right now if i owned Naruto. *sobs*

 **Pairings :** mainly NejiTen and maybe a sprinkle of other ships

 **Warning :** Be aware that this is a highschool AU. This story is filled with highschool drama and clicheness,Grammar mistakes may occur and maybe some randomness. (Please forgive me ;_; )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Transfer Student_

 _Chapter 1 : Dream come true_

By : Blue-Watermelon

 _Tenten's eyes widen as he got onto his knees. His lavender eyes gazing into her chocolate orbs lovingly._

 _He took both her hands into his and gave each of them feathery light kisses. Tenten blushed a light pink as she was aware of his next move._

 _He cleares his throat, pulls out a bouquet of white roses from behind and present them to Tenten. In which Tenten gladly accepts._

" _Tenten…" said the man with his dreamy voice._

 _Tenten's heart was beating rapidly. Her palms sweaty in his hands as she waited with anticipation._

" _Tenten." the voice said again. This time with a higher pitch._

 _Tenten raised her eyebrows.'what the heck?'_

" _TENTEN!" the voice yelled in a shrill voice._

Tenten jerked awake and is immediately bombarded with her classmates' laughter.

Tenten looked around with confusion, mind still thick with sleep. _What the hell are they all laughing about?_

Kurenai-sensei, their literature teacher cleared her throat and the laughter died down instantly. No one dared to utter a sound as neither of them wanted to experience Kurenai-sensei's famous punishments that leads to hallucinations.( also known as genjutsu in the ori naruto world ;) )

Kurenai-sensei gave Tenten a pointed look and Tenten gulped. _Oh kami i'm only 17! I'm too young to die._

"You're lucky that i'm in a good mood today"

Tenten let out a relieved kami that The gods were being kind to her today.

"But if i find you sleeping in my class again, i'll make sure that you regret it for the rest of your lives. Understood?" Kurenai-sensei gave Tenten a sadistic smile, her background filled with swirls of evil aura.

The whole class could've sworn that they heard an evil cackle coming out of their sensei.

A shiver ran down Tenten's spine and she forcefully choked out a croaked "yes ma'am"

"Good! Now let's all get down to business!"

Kurenai-sensei said cheerfully with a sweet smile plastered on her face. Her previous evil aura replaced by imaginary flowers.

The whole class sweatdropped as Kurenai-sensei's personality did a 180 degree flip . Kurenai-sensei never stops amusing them.

"I have some exciting news today! We're going to have a new transfer student joining us starting this semester!"

The whole class was immediately filled with excited murmurs.

"I have a feeling that she's gonna be a babe!" said a random male species in the class agreed.

"What?! Who said it's gonna be a 'she'? I say that it's a 'he' and he's gonna be smokin hot!" Argued a female student.

And the whole class burst into a full blown argument.

Tenten yawned and turned to her neighbour, Lee. "Hey Lee, what do you think?"

Lee's eyes sparkled. "I THINK THAT THIS TRANSFER STUDENT OF OURS IS GOING TO BE A YOUTHFUL FELLOW!

Tenten only sigh and rubbed her temples. Lee seriously has to stop hanging around Gai-sensei.

Kurenai-sensei smiled a sickly sweet smile. " Now now class, how about we settle down and meet the new student instead?"

The whole class instantly quiet down. Anxious to meet the new student.

"You can come in now!" Kurenai-sensei shouted towards the door.

Everyone in class watch as the door slid open with excited eyes. Except Tenten, who was bored out of her wits. She has no interest in this transfer student of theirs whatsoever so she decided to just doodle on her notebook instead.

The male species of the class instantly sulked when the new transfer student stepped in. Their hopes instantly shattered into billions of pieces.

The females, on the other hand were instantly love stricken. All of them became temporarily paralysed because cupid accidentally shoot his arrows a little too hard.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. I'll be studying here from this semester onwards." Neji bowed slightly. His face void of any emotions.

The females of the class immediately went 'Kyaa!' with heart shaped eyes. The males continued to sulk.

Tenten instantly jerked up upon hearing his voice. His voice was familiar. Very very familiar like she had only just heard it recently.

Her eyes widened as she studied the transfer student. Those eyes, that face, that hair. He looks exactly like the guy from her dreams! _No freaking way. I must be going bananas or something._

She rubbed her eyes and did a double take . Nope. Not her imagination. Her freaking dream really did materialised. _How?!Why?!Is this some kind of sick joke that the gods decide to play on me!?_

Tenten was so confused and agitated that without thinking further, she stood up and pointed her finger at him. (Yep she's a rash one)

"You!How the heck did you get here?!"

He stares at her and raised an eyebrow, expression passive.

"I got here by car." Neji said solemnly

A cool gust of wind blew by and everyone was poker faced.

Tenten's eyes twitch and a tick appeared on her cheek. "Not that you idiot! You were from my d-" she stopped and slapped her forehead as something clicked in her mind. _Godammit! It's just a stupid dream! Why make such a big fuss about it! You're just embarrassing yourself!._

"My! I didn't know that you both were acquainted! Good good. Now Neji, go sit in the empty seat beside Tenten." Kurenai-sensei butted in just in time. Tenten let out a sigh of relief. Now she won't need to embarrass herself even more in front of the class.

"But i don't know her." Neji furrowed his eyebrows as he studied Tenten. Eyeing her from head to toe.

"Oh nonsense Neji! Tenten already claimed that she knows you! Now go sit there so that we can start our lesson!" Kurenai-sensei chirped.

"But i really don't-"

" . ."

"Fine. If you insist." Neji sigh as he realised that his attempt in explaining that he doesn't want to sit beside a crazy fangirl who claims to know him is futile.

Neji gracefully went to his appointed seat and immediately gave Tenten a glare right after he sat down.

Tenten just flinched and gave Neji, her new neighbour an awkward smile as she scratch the back of her head.

xxxxxx

Tenten slumped into her chair and let out a relieved sigh. Kurenai-sensei's class was finally over. she hated literature with all her heart and Neji's glare throughout the period didn't made anything better. Like seriously, that boy glares so much that he can easily slay the glaring championships.

And not to mention that she has to endure the awkward tension between her and Neji. Tenten was never awkward around people. Never! She was always super duper friendly around people. With a burning determination, she made up her mind to clear away the misunderstanding between them so that she won't have to suffer from awkwardness and Neji's bloody glare.

She turned to Neji who was unwrapping his bento.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding just now, you just kinda look like my cousin." Tenten lied. "I'm Tenten by the way." she offers him a handshake.

"Hn" Neji ignores her attempt for a handshake.

"Look i really am sorry. You see i was still sleepy because i slept in class just now and i mis-"

"save it. If you're one of those crazy fangirls who are trying to catch my attention, Then i suggest you shut up." Neji spat and gave Tenten yet another glare before turning his attention to his bento.

Tenten was stunned for a moment before rage too over her. _What the heck is his problem?!_ He may look like the romantic guy from her dreams but in reality, he's just an arrogant prick who thinks that every girl that approaches him are freaking fangirls that craves his fudging attention. And this made Tenten mad. She ain't no fangirl to anyone and she never will be!

"I'm not one of your fangirls! Y-you bastard!" She stood up abruptly, almost flipping her table in the process.

"Hn. That's what they all said." He glared at her

"Why you little-" Tenten grabbed his collar, ready to kiss his pretty face with her fist.

"WHOA! TENTEN MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD HURT OUR YOUTHFUL TRANSFER STUDENT ON HIS FIRST DAY!" Lee butted in as he suddenly appeared between Tenten and Neji causing Tenten to let go of Neji.

"B-But Lee! He asked for it!"

Lee looked between Tenten and Neji with a confused expression.

"But he did nothing wrong."

"But-"

"Besides, look!" Lee gesture towards a group of females (read : fangirls) who were glaring at Tenten. Great.

"Argh! Fine!" The last thing TenTen wanted was to be ambushed by Neji's newly formed fangirl group.

Tenten glared at Neji and gave him her middle finger in which Neji just crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow. Eyes stoney cold and emotionless.

"Let's go Lee, they're waiting for us." Tenten grabbed a Lee who was smiling and waving at Neji and stormed out of the classroom with one phrase on her mind. _Damn you Hyuuga._

 **A/N :** whoop Chapter 1 completed! I have mixed feelings about this chapter as i think that it's kinda uhh...ummm..errrr. I just dunno what to say. •_•

Well review and tell me what you think! Lots of kisses and watermelons to all you folks who read and review! :*

And uh i will update chapter 2 soon. So stay tuned ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ello my lovely readers! I'm back with Chapter 2! I sorta kinda accidentally finish writing it early so yeah. Two chapters in a day. Whoop! :3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Chapter 2 : I Am Not A Tsundere!_

"I still can't believe he called me a fangirl!" Tenten huffed and sip on her chocolate milk. Still mad at the incident with Neji just now.

"Wow, he sounds hot!" Ino said and stole some of Sai's eggrolls from his bento.

Sai smiled "Stop stealing my food, you Fatty." Ino growled and slapped Sai on the back of his head.

"I still think Sasuke-kun is hotter!" Sakura looked dreamily at Sasuke who was focused on eating his tomato.

"But Sakura-Chan! I'm the hottest guy alive!" Naruto said while slurping on his cup ramen.

"NARUTO! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I'M THE HANDSOME BEAST OF KONOHA HIGH!" Lee said as he winked and sent Sakura a flying kiss in which she just cringed.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as Lee's yelling woke him up.

"Did someone said beast!?" Kiba butted into the conversation. "We all know that I'm the beast among beasts! Right Hinata-Chan? Kiba gave Hinata who was sorta daydreaming a toothy grin.

"A-ano...i-i-i think..t-that n-n-na..t..o" Hinata fainted because of overheating. Again.

"Nato? Who's that?" Naruto said as he slurped his second cup of ramen.

The Gang burst into laughter. Sasuke muttered 'dope' while Shino smiled slightly. Naruto is still as dense as ever.

Tenten was still scowling

"Guys! That's not the main point!" she puffed her cheeks.

"Yep! Pizza is the hottest among all things!" Chouji said as he munched on his chips and the gang laughed again.

"No! The point is, he's a cocky prick that needs a beating to his pretty face!"

"Tenten! My youthful friend! You can't do that to your friend! Because that's just mean!" Lee frowned.

Ino perked up and smiled slyly. "friends huh?" Sakura also wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Tenten.

Tenten glared at Lee. "Oh for god's sake Lee! It was just a misunderstanding! A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

Lee frowned again. " But you were so excited when you saw him." The gang snickered.

"Ooh excited are we?" Sakura teased

"Stop being a Tsundere Tenten!" Kiba yelled teasingly.

"What?! You like the guy or something?" Naruto cock his head.

"NO!" Tenten sprang up and crushed the milk carton with her hand. (R.I.P. milk carton)

"IT WAS JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING! A MISUNDERSTANDING I TELL YOU!AND I WILL NEVER LIKE SOMEONE AS ARROGANT AS HIM! IN FACT! I'M GOING MAKE SURE THAT I KICK HIS ASS SO HARD THAT HE WILL FLY TO MARS AND NEVER COME BACK!" Tenten was very agitated.

"Tch. You really like me that much?"

Tenten froze upon hearing the gang whip their head towards the owner of the voice. Their faces filled with amusement as their eyes darted between Neji and Tenten. Even Sasuke stopped eating his tomato.

Tenten turned around. Her blood boiling at the sight of him and his stupid smirk.

"What the heck are you doing here?! Y-you prick!" Tenten yelled as she point a finger at Neji.

"Hn. Tsundere fangirls are the most annoying kind." With that, Neji gracefully walked towards the exit of the rooftop with his bento. His ponytail swaying as a gust of wind blew by.

" I ALREADY SAID THAT I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR FANGIRLS YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Tenten as she flailed her hands angrily. Neji ignored her and exited the rooftop.

Tenten huffed and flop down on the rooftop floor. The gang was silent. Their face filled with sheer amusement. Some of them gave one another a mischievous glance. This is gonna be one hell of an interesting semester.

Hinata finally woke up and rubbed her eyes. Noticing her friends' antics she asked. "d-did s-something happened?"

Sasuke just went back to the task of eating his tomato.

XXXXXXX

Tenten kicked the gravel on the empty sidewalk as she walked home. She sighed tiredly. What a horrible day. Well at least she doesn't have to see that Hyuuga bastard until tomorrow right?

Her eyes sparkled as she thought of the things she'll do when she gets home. _I'm going to take a nice hot bath and wear my favourite pair of pajamas and and oh! And order chinese takeout for dinner!_ Her mouth watered at the thought of chinese food, her all time favourite.

Her mood instantly went up and she started walking faster, hoping to get home soon so that she can order that chinese takeout.

Well too bad the gods decided to play more tricks on her.

Tenten stopped in her tracks when two guys appeared out of nowhere and blocked her road. Smiling disgustingly at her.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" the skinnier guy said.

The buffer one chuckled "leave this one to me."

Tenten studied the two dudes in front of her. She knew instantly they were from Suna High as they were still wearing their school uniform. _Ah Suna High, the school for delinquents._

"Hey Onee-san! We're running low on cha-chings. Why don't you lend us some funds and we'll leave you alone." The buff guy said as he stared at Tenten menacingly.

Tenten crossed her arms and stared at him boringly. Not intimidated by the delinquent. "I don't have any money right now, so why don't you just let me go so that nobody gets hurt?"

"Ooh a feisty one. Just my type". The skinny guy said.

"Well, since you have no money, why don't you lend us your body so that we can have a little fun instead." The buff guy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Tenten.

Tenten yawned "not interested."

"Why you little bitch!"

Tenten ignored them and was about to walk away when the guy grabbed her wrist and yanked her back forcefully.

"Come back here you wench!" the guy snarled.

 _Oh you're so dead._

With ultra fast reflexes, she quickly steadied herself and kicked the guy square in his jewels. Hard. The guy instantly fell to the floor and curled into a fetal guy can kiss goodbye to his hopes of producing his next generation.

She turned towards the other guy with a dark look on her face as she cracked her knuckles.

"How dare you!" The guy roared as he charged towards Tenten.

In a matter of seconds, the guy joined his friend on the floor, curling into a ball and clutching his crotch.

Tenten smirked as she dusted her hand. Satisfied that she had just made two men sterile.

She looked up and a figure in the distance caught her attention. The figure looked familiar.

She squints her eyes. That hair, that figure, that bloody face. It's the bloody Hyuuga prick again.

She rubbed her temples. the fudge is he everywhere?! God must hate her today or something.

Neji stared at her passively and walked away like nothing happened.

Tenten just stood there and sigh for the thousandth time of the day.

 **A/N :** I like Tenten's personality, she's just so badass! How can you not love her?! Anyway review and tell me what you think! And i will update soon :)

Lots of kisses and watermelons to you all who read and review! *muack*

Goodbye for now and stay tuned! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Ahoy folks! Thank you all for the reviews! Your reviews made my day! Thank you! I love ya'll and 3! This chappie got a lil bit out of control. So uh beware?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Chapter 3 : Resolved_

Several days later…

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL FEMALE STUDENTS! YOU ALL ARE REQUIRED TO RUN 5 LAPS TODAY!" Gai-sensei,their PE teacher shouted and did his signature good guy pose.

All the females groaned except Tenten. She was all fired up.

"ALL RIGHT! READY! SET! GO!" Gai-sensei shouted and blew his whistle.

Tenten ran with ease, controlling her breath and steps like a professional runner. She loves sports and running is her favourite of all time.

And in a matter of minutes, Tenten crossed the finish line and all the boys cheered. Well except Neji who just stood there and studied Tenten with interest.

"TENTEN! MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER! YOU JUST BROKE YOUR PERSONAL RECORD BY TWO SECONDS! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! WELL DONE!" Gai -sensei yelled as streams of tears poured down from his eyes.

"TENTEN! YOU TRULY ARE AMAZING! I'M SO PROUD TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Lee yelled as he wiped a few tears away with the back of his hands.

"Neji! My youthful friend! Isn't Tenten just awesome?!" Lee said as he noticed Neji staring at Tenten with an unreadable expression.

Neji divert his attention to Lee and raised his eyebrow,just noticing that he looks like Gai-sensei's younger twin.

"Hn"

A few girls who weren't running came up to Tenten and squealed.

"Tenten! You're amazing!"

"Girl, how can you be so good in this kind of stuff?"

"Oh my god TenTen! I think i'm in love with you!"

"Oh Tenten! You are the pride of us girls!"

Tenten gave her fellow female classmates a grin as she grabbed her towel and sat down on the bench. A happy smile plastered on her face although she was still panting a little from her previous activity. _Ah the joy of being praised._

After all the girls completed their laps, (Well not all of them as some of them fainted halfway through.) It was the boys' turn.

Tenten glance at the group of boys, snickering at the anxious looks on their faces. Except for a youth obsessed mushroom head who looked excited as hell and an oblivious human ice cube.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL BOYS! I HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU ARE ALL REQUIRED TO RUN 53 LAPS TODAY! NOW GO AND MAKE ME PROUD! ESPECIALLY YOU,LEE AND THE NEW BOY!" Gai-sensei did another good guy pose.

The boys paled, Neji's eyes widen slightly and Lee's eyes sparkled with excitement.

Tenten smirked to her herself. Gai-sensei's classes were always extreme and she doubt that Neji can pass PE with flying colours like he did in other subjects.

She can't wait to see Neji's face when he failed to run those 53 laps.

"But sensei! That's just crazy!" A random male student said.

"Talk about gender inequality!"

"Yeah that's totally not fair! The girls are only required to run 5 laps! And you want us to run 53?!"

Gai stood there with a thoughtful look on his face.

"OH MY YOUTHFUL BOYS! HOW CAN YOU COMPARE YOURSELVES WITH THE GIRLS WHO ARE AS FRAIL AS FLOWERS!?"

The boys looked at each other. Well he does have a point...but still…

"HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELVES MEN WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN RUN 53 LAPS?!" Gai-sensei exclaimed dramatically

The male students agreed with renewed determination burning in their eyes. Neji still looked passive.

"YOSH! NOW LET US RUN 60 LAPS!"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!" They all yelled in unison as they started to run their laps.

In the end, most of the males students only completed 10 to 20 laps while Lee and Neji managed to somehow complete all 60 laps.

Tenten's jaw almost touched the ground. She still can't believe Neji completed his laps and she was impressed. Just a _little impressed._

She shook her head and stare with disbelief at a very exhausted Neji who was sprawled out on the ground beside Lee. Both sweaty and panting heavily.

" G-Gai sensei...i..did it." Lee who was lying on the ground said as he reached out a hand towards Gai.

"OH LEE! MY BOY! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Gai grabbed Lee's outstretched hand, streams of tears flowing down like waterfalls.

"YOU TOO! NEJI!" Gai turned his attention briefly towards a barely alive Neji who was now surrounded by worried fangirls.

"Gai..sensei.." Lee whispered weakly.

"LEE!" Gai continued to cry.

"Gai sensei...i..can't..feel my legs.." Lee whispered hoarsely before he passed out.

XXXXXX

"W-what?! He's your cousin?" Tenten stared at Hinata like she had grown two heads.

"Y-yes." Hinata stammered

"Wow."She still can't believe that the sweet little Hinata is related to Mr. Arrogant prick. Though they have the same eyes and same family name.

Tenten and Hinata were now walking towards the infirmary to visit Lee and Neji. As much as she doesn't want to see Neji, she still has to accompany Hinata to check on her cousin because she simply just can't reject cute little Hinata's request for an accompaniment.

 _Well,I suppose i could also check on Lee to see if he's still alive._

They were poker faced when they reached the hallways of the infirmary. Shizune, the nurse was guarding the infirmary door with a baseball bat in hand. Her facial expression implies that she was ready to inject anyone who dares to go near the infirmary with poison.

Tenten gulped and lean down towards Hinata's.

"Hinata...i don't think we should go in there." she whispered

"B-but n-neji-nii.."

Before Hinata could finish her sentence, Shizune turned to their direction with a menacing look on her face.

"WHO GOES THERE?!"

A shiver ran down Tenten's spine and Hinata started shaking in fear, looking as if she was about to cry.

But Shizune's scary expression was immediately replaced with a friendly smile as she recognised them after a moment.

"Oh, it's you guys!" Shizune said as she waved at them.

Tenten was usually the one who carried Hinata to the infirmary every time she faints so they were pretty acquainted with Shizune. You can say that they are Shizune's 'regular customers'.

"Y-yeah" Tenten croaked and quickly catches Hinata who fainted again.

Shizune stared at the two girls and laughed sheepishly.

"Ahahaha..sorry if i scared you guys. I was just keeping the fangirls away so that those two can get some rest." She scratched the back of her head.

Tenten sweatdropped and nodded. She totally understands how Neji's fangirls can be a pain in the butt. _Ah no wonder he was so harsh to me._

Great. Now she kind of want to forgive Neji.

Shizune sigh as she looked at the unconscious Hinata. That girl seriously has to stop fainting so much.

"C'mon let's go inside."

XXXXXX

"..."

"..."

Neji and Tenten were currently having a glaring contest and nobody was there to stop them. Well technically nobody as Lee and Hinata were still out of commission while Shizune went back outside to keep watch.

Several moments later (Surprise surprise!) Neji looked away and crossed his arms as he shifts his legs under the white sheets.

Tenten sigh and slumped into her chair that was facing the three didn't feel happy at all although she just won the glaring contest. He had been glaring at her whenever he gets the chance these past few days and she was getting tired of his stupid glares!

"What's your problem anyway, _Hyuuga_." Tenten said wearily, her anger towards Neji no longer burning brightly as the day they met.

"..."

Sure he was kinda acting like an ass but she _was_ the faulty one for creating the misunderstanding in the first place. And now that she thought about it, she was the one being silly. The whole ordeal was just silly.

Besides, she isn't one to hold grudges for long. So maybe she'll forgive him for calling her a fangirl. _Maybe. If he stops mistaking me for his fangirls of course._

But the problem is,will he understand that it was all really just a misunderstanding and that she was not his fangirl?

" You know that i'm not one of your freaking fangirls right ?" She kept her voice low, not wanting to wake Lee and Hinata. A tinge of defeat can be heard from her tone.

Neji turned his attention towards her, lavender eyes studying her.

"I know."

Tenten was stunned upon hearing his answer. _Well that was unexpected._ She wasn't even expecting an answer.

"Really?" She looked up and their eyes met. She really can't believe that he finally understands.

Neji closed his eyes, shutting off their brief contact.

"Yes."

"How? Why?" Tenten was curious about Neji's sudden change of hearts.

"If you were a fangirl, you'll be acting all mushy and clingy by now."

Ah so the Hyuuga has logic too.

Tenten perked up, eyes sparkling like she had just won the jackpot.

"So you're admitting that you were wrong and that you're sorry for mistaking me as your fangirl?" Tenten blurted out.

Neji hesitated. He bit his lips into a thin line and looked away from Tenten. At least he doesn't have to say the word 'sorry' right?

"...yes"

Tenten could've sworn that she saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"So...no more glaring?"

Neji nodded his head. Still not looking at Tenten.

Tenten smiled and let out a relieved laugh. Her misunderstanding with Neji was finally over and she was glad. Finally!No more glaring from Hyuuga.

"So...friends?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes then." She smiled brightly.

And then Neji turned around with a weird look on his face.

"Do i really look like your cousin?" (refer to chap 1 if you dunno what i'm talking about)

"Huh?" Tenten was confused for a moment.

 _Oh._

"Y-yeah you do!" Tenten lied again. She can't possibly tell him the truth right? That'll just be embarrassing.

"Hn" Neji closed his eyes. He knew that she lied but he'll let it go. For now. The truth will naturally reveal itself when the right time comes.

 **Bonus scene :**

 **In the teacher's office**

"Oi Gai."

"AH! KAKASHI MY RIVAL! WHAT IS IT? DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CHALLENGE?"

Kakashi sigh and shook his head.

"I heard that you did it again." Kakashi said as he buried his nose into his porn novel.

"What?" Gai said as he scratch his head in a confused manner.

"What he meant is-" Kurenai butted in

"You sent your students to the infirmary again?" Asuma who was smoking by the window asked as he watch Lee who was always hyper walking like an old man.

"Oh that-"

Everyone stopped moving when the door bursts open to reveal a very pissed off Tsunade.

Tsunade, the school principal scanned the office and if possible got even madder.

"KAKASHI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP BRINGING THAT STUPID BOOK OF YOURS TO SCHOOL?!" She snatched Kakashi's book and tear it into half with her bare hands.

Kakashi looks as if he was going to cry.

"AND YOU! STOP SMOKING AT SCHOOL!" She grabbed the glass of water that was coincidentally within her reach and splashed it at Asuma, drenching him and extinguishing his cigarette at the same time.

Asuma sighed.

Then Tsunade's eyes landed on Gai who was standing there like a frozen statue.

Tsunade gave Gai a sadistic smile and Gai paled.

"I-"

Tsunade stormed towards Gai,grabbed a lock of his hair and forcefully dragged a whimpering Gai out of the office.

An eerie silence filled the office after Tsunade left.

The trio looked at each other for a while and sigh.

And the next day, Gai came to school with a bald spot on his head, his face traumatised.

What had happened to Gai after he got dragged away that day remains a mystery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N :** I ended their misunderstanding a little sooner so that more NejiTen moments can come in the future! :D

You see i've been thinking and a couple that just glares at each other and gets little interaction is a little hard to make them fall in love. I was planning to make the misunderstanding a little longer but nah. I think that the story will be better like this.

Well lots of Love and watermelons to you who read and review! :*

Will update soon, so stay tuned! :)


End file.
